of thorns & roses
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set in Neverland. Emma and Hook explore Neverland in order to find Henry. But things turn out to be a little bit complicated when the blond sherrif princess manages to run into thorns and tears her top because the captain is distracted by a new sight that he won't forget anytime soon. One-shot. Captain Swan


**_A/N: Okay guys, this one is just a crazy idea that popped up in my head and wanted to be written down. I don't even know why I had this idea but I had it and here it is, hope you like :)_**

* * *

**of thorns & revenge**

"Bloody hell, Swan! Tell me you're only playing dumb!" She raises one of her perfect eyebrows at him, almost challenging, crossing her arms in front of her chest and he desperately tries to look anywhere else but her breasts but the way she crosses her arms in front of her chest makes it kind of hard and the delicate cut on her top isn't really helpful either. How did this woman even get her top cut like _that_? And why doesn't she wear anything underneath it? For fuck's sake, she drives him crazy and she doesn't even notice!

"Why would I do that? What the hell are you talking about, Hook?" He shoots her a disbelieving look, then he rolls his ocean blue eyes.

"You have to be joking!" he growls and she sighs, un-crossing her arms again and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, buddy, I have no clue what you are talking about but-" A breeze rushes through the forest, rustles through the leaves and makes Emma shiver. "Oh." She has finally realized it. He doesn't have a clue how and why but he is grateful like hell when she immediately grabs her top and pulls it so it covers her breasts again, a deep blush making its way to her cheeks. "You could have just said that-"

"Said what?" he interrupts her. "That I can see your br-"

"Don't you dare!" she growls and he makes a gesture with his hand and hook that says "I told you so" and she rolls her eyes. "Just give me something to cover it." He quirks an eyebrow at her again.

"I guess you have realized that Neverland is a pretty hot place and I'm not wearing a coat or a vest?" Emma tilts her head back and groans, almost giving Killian what he wants - another look at her breasts, only this time with her realizing what she does. _Would be more fun, wouldn't it?_

"Don't act like a girl, just give me your bloody shirt!" He looks up at her through his dark lashes, a smirk playing on his lips. She prompts him by raising both of her brows.

"Did you just say "bloody"?" he asks and she rolls her eyes.

"I might," she replies. "Now give me your shirt." He smirks up at him.

"I might," he repeats her prior words.

"Just give me your shirt," she growls and his smirk changes from cocky to suggestive.

"If you want to have it so badly you just have to take it." She lets out a huff.

"Why can't you just give it to me?" He leans forward to her, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"Where is the fun in that?" he says and she rolls her eyes, letting go of her torn top. But he can't even catch a glimpse because she leans forward again quickly, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Fine," she hisses. He chuckles but the light laughter sticks in his throat when her fingertips brush over his chest lightly. Before she opens the last button of his shirt she hesitates for the briefest of moments, almost unnoticeable, but he notices. When she finally undoes the last button of his shirt she pulls away immediately, covering her breasts again.

"Take it off." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Why don't you take it off, I would really appreciate that. I mean the view would be... Well, ravishing," he says suggestively, looking at her breasts before looking back to her eyes which are locked on his chest - much to his pleasure. Almost immediately she looks back at him and into his eyes, her cheeks turning red and he smiles contently.

"I can imagine. Now, _please_, be so kind and hand me your shirt?" she says, a hint of something else than annoyance in her voice. If he wouldn't know better he would say the tone which drains her voice is desire. But the way she glares at him makes him think he was just hallucinating.

"What's in it for me?" he asks and she rolls her eyes again. When she looks back at him her green eyes glimmer with annoyance. He cocks his head and eyes her with a small smile on his lips.

"Jesus," she mutters under her breath. "I suppose a punch in the face would be the perfect reward." He draws back, lifting his hand and hook in mock defense.

"Feisty," he replies and finally shrugs the black shirt off, handing it to her. She raises one of her eyebrows.

"Turn around?" she almost orders and he sighs but obeys so his back faces her. As he hears the rustling of clothes he can't help but glimpse over his shoulder and watch her strip off her top. She, indeed, wears nothing underneath it and he wonders for a moment why but then she turns slightly and he can't think of anything else than her. He can't help but ogling her because she is incredibly beautiful and everything is in the right place. When she slips into his black shirt and starts to button it up, she looks up again and of course she catches him starring at her. Her mouth falls slightly agape, then she closes it again, shaking her head, finishes buttoning up his shirt and scowls at him. "Voyeur!" she hisses but he just shrugs.

"What else am I supposed to do with a beautiful woman like you around?" Her gaze grows even darker as she rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. "You look good I must say, black suits you, lass," he compliments.

"Compliments won't help, Hook," she replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Then what will you do to me?" he prompts, wiggling his eyebrows and she smiles at him so sweetly, that he almost fears what she is up to - _almost_.

"You will have to wait and see," she smiles and suddenly one of her hands snaps forward, grabs his belt and pulls him closer. For a moment he is frozen, then he wraps his arms around her and it feels very much like atop the beanstalk but at the same time it feels completely different. So many things have changed between them since the last time they were so close. They have been on Neverland for about three months and Killian has always been the one to cheer her up when she got lost and desperate while thinking of Henry. He has been the one who made her smile again. And she is very grateful for that. But still, this is different. She wears his shirt, he wears nothing but his trousers. And they are so _damn_ close that Emma can't even find the strength to pull away from him. At least not at first.

"Is this your punishment, love? Because then I have to disappoint you I rather enjoy it," he says and he can barely suppress the urge to roll his hips against hers to make her feel how _much_ he appreciates her body pressed flush against his. And he sees her hesitation in the beautiful green eyes. But then she blinks, once, twice, then she pulls away from him, still very close.

"Actually I just wanted to grab your satchel." Killian raises one of his eyebrows.

"Why?" She lifts the remains of her top and weaves with the fabric in front of his nose.

"Wanted to put it inside it." He takes the fabric out of her hand.

"Why would you do that? It's completely torn," he states confused.

"Yeah, I know that, I was the one who ran into those fucking thorns," Emma growls.

"You're lucky they just tore your top apart and not you too," Killian says, sounding serious all of a sudden. She looks up to him from underneath her lashes.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she says softly and he smiles back at her, brushing a strand of hair behind her shoulder just like once upon a time atop the beanstalk. It is a soft, tender gesture and his smile is so genuine that it makes her heart flutter.

"You're very welcome, lass," he says softly. "Let's get back to the _Jolly Roger_."

* * *

As they arrive at the _Jolly Roger_ Charming already awaits them, looking both of them up and down skeptically.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" her father asks and Emma does her best to suppress a smirk at the reproach in her father's voice.

"My top got torn apart," she states without saying anything else. Killian shoots her an almost scared look because he can already guess what will happen next, especially as Charming walks down the plank and stops in front of him.

"By his hook?" he asks his daughter who just looks up at him, a soft blush on her cheeks. Then she shrugs. David takes another step forward and his hand meets Killian's jaw. "And you young lady, go back to the ship!" he orders and Emma obeys, walks up the plank, but not without turning to Killian one more time. While David gives him a lecture he looks up at her and she winks at him. _Nothing was sweeter than the taste of revenge_. He smiles at her wickedly. And she can still hear his rough, accented voice in her head, whispering an oh so sweet promise right inside her ear. _It's not over yet, lass._

**the end**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Well yeah..._**

**_Actually I just wanted some "hot Neverland" because where I live there is somekind of a heatwave now..._**

**_So for why Emma doesn't wear a bra: If you run around in the same clothes for I dunno how long you start to smell. So I decided that Emma prefered to run around without a bra (just for one day until it's dry again) than in some stinking clothes..._**

**_I hope this makes sense..._**

**_Leave a review?_**


End file.
